Best Friends
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: Most of the flock and Ella have been replaced.Iggy and Fang are left.Iggy knows the others are replaced, but does Fang believe him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this as the eight chapter of truth or dare but changed my mind. Sorry if my spelling or grammars wrong. Im tired. It's midnite and I spent three hours at the hospital with my baby brother, trying to find out what was wrong with him. It turned out to be the flu, luckily it's not the swine flu. That would be very bad. I had also written most of this earlier today as the truth or dare chapter and I had cut it out and I was going to paste it on here. But then I forgot to because I was trying to watch Dean(Brother) at the same time:( **

**DisClaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters unfortunately. I also do not own an I heart Justin Bieber cap unfortunately. But I do own the other characters fortunately:)**

After Fang left my room in the morning, I ran downstairs and into the bathroom. I grabbed the brush and quickly took the knots out of my hair. Then I grabbed the basket of ponytails from the top shelf, and threw my hair up into a high pony. I put the brush and basket away and walked back up the stairs into my room. I threw my sneakers, sunglasses, and my only cap--black with 'I (heart) Justin Bieber' on it.

Luckily Iggy already had my breakfast at the table. I had a long night last night. I walked up and down the stairs more than my usual 70. I scarfed down the eggs, pancakes, and bacon almost burning my throat; I chugged my orange juice. I walked into the living room, pulling on Fang's arm on the way.

"Let's go," I told the flock. And Ella.

"You heard her. U and A," Fang said.

"We're not flying, we're walking," I told Fang, looking up at him.

"Why? I don't want to walk. That'll take forever Max," Gazzy whined.

"Yeah. That'll take about an hour. It'll only take 10 minutes flying." Nudge said, pointedly,"Please? I really want to get my hair done. And go to the food court. I'm starving. Hmm. That's weird. I just ate breakfast a half hour ago. Ooh, Max. I want some coffee from Dunkin Donut's. Can we go there on the way. Wait, no. I want a mocha cappacino blast, even though it like a lot of money. Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa---"

"Shut up!" Fang yelled just as I yelled, "NO!"

That's Nudge for you.

*0o*0o*0o*0o*

I had finally convinced them to walk. So now we were here and Nudge wanted to go get her hair dyed. Blond. I told her she can have light blond streaks, but thats it. Of course she whined and complained but she eventually gave up and was getting her hair done right now.

**Iggy's POV**

Nudge came out with her blond streaks and she looked...Wow. But not as wow as my Ella. Ella always looks amazingly wow-- no more than that. She's perfect for me. I love her with every cell of my body, even though I've never told her that.

SO you love Ella with every cell in your body huh? I heard in my head.

"Angel!" I yelled suprised. Then I thought_, Please don't say anything Angel._

"Okay Iggy," Angel said aloud,"I won't say anything about HOW YOU LOVE ELLA WITH EVERY CELL IN YOUR BODY!"

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

All of a sudden Ella falls to her knees.

"Ella!" I called.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "He loves me!!!!!!!!! He loves me!!" Then Ella got up and started dancing. Then everything got even crazier. ANgel started rolling on the floor saying "Googleberries, googleberries" over and over again. Nudge started doing flips, cartwheels, and somersalts. Max pulled away from Fang and screamed, "Who are you!" and ran in circles screaming. Gazzy was shouting "Foooooood. Fooooooood." Then Fang rolled up into a ball on the ground and started crying, "She doesn't love me anymore!"

_What's wrong with them? _I thought as I went to go to sit by Ella.

"Yes sir. All of them have been affected by the machine, as you can clearly see," I heard someone say.

"Ah, yes I see. Thank you Reilly. That will be all. Brigid and I would take it from here," someone else said. _Brigid? She's in on this? Max was right._

"What happened to Chu?" Reilly asked.

"Ah yes. Mr. Chu. Terrible accident. I accidently shot him after I fought him," the other guy told Reilly. 's dead? I would've smiled if I didn't have to stay still. " I could simply accidently shoot you if you aren't out of my way in ten seconds."

"Oh sorry sir."

"Brigid? Who did you leave behind?"

"Rikui, sir," a woman said. Brigid.

"So experiment C7644K850 is staying behind."

"Yes, and our experiment C7649B854 is too."

"What? Why?"

"Sean has escaped."

Who were they talking about? Replacements? Not clones but replacements? Weird. But they won't get away with it.

"Marigold dear. Come here please," Brigid called.

A young girl came in who looks exactly like Angel. Except her hair was more golden, her eyes more blue.

"Yes Brigid?," the little girl asked.

"Go with ," Brigid told her. "Remember what I told you? Your name and the others?"

"Yup. My name's Angel. There's Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Total (the talking dog), and my brother Gazzy. Okay! Bye Brigid."

Then there was Rayvien as Nudge. She even had the streaks. There was Sam as Gazzy; Jenny as Max; Nickole as Ella. Me and Fang were going to stay. I had tried moving a bunch of times during this time. I couldn't move. The machine probally made that happen. I watched as they grabbed Angel, and threw her in the parked semi parked out front. They grabbed Nudge, Gazzy, and Max. And Ella. My Ella. Tears started to form in my eyes. Everyone is gone, except for Fang. Except for the fakes, the replacements. Would Fang believe me when I tell him? Would he think I was the fake?

"When will the craziness wear off? So we can be ready," Jenny asked.

"In ten minutes. Be ready. Remember what we told you guys," said.

"Bye Jenny. Bye Marigold, Nickole, Rayvien, Sam," Brigid said. It was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**Review please. Even if you don't like. Especially if you do like it. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DisClaimer: I do not own Fang or Iggy. I do own Marigold, Jenny, Sam, and Rayvien. And Nickole. Cool:)**

"Iggy!" I heard Max call. I opened my eyes to see her bent over me.

"Agh." I jumped quickly to my feet, "Get away from me Jenny!"

I heard her gasp. "What are you talking about, Ig? Now come on, we got to go."

Jenny got up and walked away taking Angel's--Marigold's-- hand in hers. Then she grabed Fang's. Ew. Gross.

"Hey, Fang," I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Come here real quick."

"I'm here. What?"

"Without...Max and Ma--Angel."

Ma--Jenny and Marigold left, after a glance at me.

"'Sup Iggy?"

"The flock is not really the flock," i said, " There actually replacements. Max is really Jenny, Nudge is really Rayvien, my Ella is really Nickole--"

"Really, Iggy? You seriously need to stop reading so many comic books." Then he left.

So I was right. He didn't believe me. Me and Fang are going to die. Eventually, and so were the rest of the flock. ANd my Ella. SO Fang doesn't believe me? I'll make him believe. Or I could just destroy the fakes myself. Yeah, I could make some bombs. I smiled. But then it faded just as fast as it came. But I can't do it without the help of my evil minion, Gassers. Man, I miss Gazzy. Well guess I just have to make Fang believe. What would Max never ever do?

*0o*0o*0o*0o*

**Fang's POV**

The rest of the flock replaced? Can Iggy be right? Nah. I would know. And anyways, nobody's left who wants to destroy us. There all gone. Well we all think Mr. Chu's gone. Haven't seen him in months. Hmm...

"Hey, Max," I said,"We should go for a flight. Just for fun."

"Why?" she said it like I had just offended her.

"Because we haven't took off just for fun in forever. Us and the flock."

"I don't know Fang..."

"Oh come on. Let's go," I said as I started running. I jumped and the air and unflurled my wings. I was up really high when I looked back. Only Iggy was following. Was he right? The rest of the flock was on the ground beneath us, Max shaking her head up at me.

"I told you!" Iggy shouted over the wind.

He can't be right--can he?

**A/N: I know it's short. Suck it up. Sorry I'm in a bad mood. I've had a long day. And I have to go back to school tomorrow. Yay!-note sarcasm- I'm like really tired. I know I only got two reviews, but I was bored and wanted to do something today. Plz review. I'm begging you. I'd get on my knees any other day, but not today. Oh, and I might bring my kidnapped flock back on air.**

**L8rz.**

**Nikki.**

**(PS I'm Begging You! And Happy soon-to-be-Halloween!)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Jenny POV**

"I think the Iggy guy is on to us," I told the others while the other guys were out.

"But how is that possible?" Ravyien asked. "I thought they passed out from the machine. How would he know?" I was thinking about that myself. How would he know? Reilly and Brigid had made sure the freaks were either passed out or crazy from the gas. I had seen Iggy laying there motionless, barely breathing. Was it possible that he was faking it and watched the whole thing?

Sam spoke up, interrupting the questions going through my head. "Apparently he wasn't," he said. "what are we going to do?" Of course he was asking me. Usually we ask Rukui, but he was left behind.

"We do nothing," I said making up my mind, "I heard Iggy try telling Fang, but he didn't go for it. If Iggy pulls a stupid stunt, like try to take us out, thats when _we _take _him _out.

*0o*0o*0o*0o*

**Max POV**

I woke up in a dark room, the only light shining in through the barred window from the dim-litted hallway. Being genetically experimented on, i could see four others lying on the hard, cold ground like me, perfectly. Nudge was sleeping, her face covered by her curly brown hair, streaked with blond. Gazzy was next to her, his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, his hands clutched into fists. Ella was by my feet, and she, like Nudge, was still sound asleep. I felt bad for bringing her into this. I shouldn't have stayed at her house for as long as we have. We should have known there was no way no one was after us.

Angel was on the opposite side of me. She was awake, tears silently falling down her face hitting the ground with a light drip sound. She was scared- they all were. We didn't know where we were at. A guy who Angel seemed to know from somewhere had told us about the replacements that were left behind hours ago. We were knocked out and we ended up here.

_So you don't know where we're at either? _I heard in my head. I slightly shook my head at her, giving her a slight smile. I tried sending her thoughts of ecouragement, saying that we would bust out of here. To keep my mind busy, I sang songs in my head. But way, way in the back of my brain, even though I had tried getting ride of it, I was thinking it was impossible. The whole room seemed to be made of steel. The door was locked, its window barred. Besides the one on the door there were no windows, which meant there was no way out.

*0o*0o*0o*0o*

**Fang POV**

After a long flight over town, Iggy and I swooped down in the woods behind the house. Iggy had told me he would prove that Max and the others were fake. I told that if he proved the rest of the flock was evil, I'd take them out myself. Honestly though, I would know if Max was replaced. Like she was that other time with Max 2. But if Iggy wanted to pretend Max and them were replaced, fine let him. I'll let him have his fun for now.

When we landed Iggy had made me listen to the rest of the flocks' conversation. They were sitting on the patio whispering to each other. I told him I wan't going eavesdrop and he got mad and complained saying that I'd agree to listen to his evidence. So I stayed and it ended up that they were planning a trip to the zoo, so I shook my head at Iggy and walked to my bedroom.

**very short chaptetr. i knowO.o its 5 am on a skool day. ive been up since 6:50am yesterday. im tired as hell and im prob going to get a detention cuz im going to end up falling asleep during study hall...i hate study hall... we do crap in that class, i never get homework, well homework i want to do:( so yeah. i felt like posting something. here is something. read and review por favor. Gracias:) And I'm working on the next chapter as i speak. And its longer. Yay!**


End file.
